


真是一場不錯的做愛，下次再一起打砲吧

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom!Kise, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 陣營九宮格真是玩不膩耶有幾格不是我想的但是我也不記得是誰想的了XDDD　當天我的記憶一片混亂只記得ㄒㄒㄏㄏ（？）梗來自All黃合本聚餐會的大家～薛薛各位♪( ´▽｀)除了陣營九宮格還有冰黃 冰火 大亂鬥!!
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta





	真是一場不錯的做愛，下次再一起打砲吧

蘭姆打打的合本扉頁就這樣被毀（？）了XDDDD

是說我有稍微想一下每一格的對應人物♪( ´▽｀)

從左上到右下大概是綠間、冰室、青峰、火神、降旗、笠松、黑子、灰崎、摸補 這樣XDDD

然後因為陣營表是幾天前作的這樣就沒有每天起而行所以我就……隨便寫了點什麼XD

**「真是一場不錯的做愛，下次再一起打砲吧」**

聽著浴室傳來陣陣的水聲，冰室辰也悠哉站起身打開冰箱拿出水來，邊喝水邊看著手機。只穿著長褲的他身形顯得更為修長，精實的上身佈滿吻痕，有種肉慾的性感。

聽見淋浴的聲響乍然停止，緊接著而來的是拉開簾幕的聲音。冰室微微一笑，隨手把礦泉水上的標籤撕下扔進垃圾桶，蓋住了裡頭裝滿精液打上結的保險套。

頂著濕氣走出浴室，黃瀨十分順手地抄起床頭櫃上的寶特瓶大口灌水，立刻揭曉了謎底：「愛維養。」

「答對了。」冰室笑著接過水瓶，兩人自然地交換了一個吻。

坦然自若地解下腰上的浴巾換上內外褲，黃瀨的嗓音顯得滿不在乎：「不用猜也知道啊。這家賓館來過這麼多次了，早就知道他們固定進這牌子的水。」

「也是。」想起這段關係的確已經持續了比自己想像還久的時間，冰室惡意地隨意揣測著，不知道這種愚蠢的關係為何可以撐過這麼多日子：「It’s all your fault because fucking you makes me feel so great.（都怪你。誰叫你幹起來這麼爽。）」

「說日文啦。」黃瀨並沒有真的很想知道對方想說什麼，現在不過就是和砲友上完床的餘韻時間罷了。再過一會兒冰室就要回去秋田，自己也會有其他該安排的事情。

「不要。你可以模仿給大我聽請他告訴你正確答案，我不介意。」看著手機回答黃瀨，冰室突然停住了視線：「嘿，上一下推特。大我在找你。」

『@Kise Ryouta 你有空嗎？晚上要不要一起去打球？』

「什麼？小火神找我？」聽見冰室的話，黃瀨趕緊翻了翻推特，立刻回應對方的留言。

『@Kagami Taiga 可能不行耶，我今天好累喔・゜・(PД`q｡)・゜・』

『@Kise Ryouta 那下次吧。工作辛苦，好好休息』

看著顯然在線上的火神的回應，冰室抬起頭，嘲弄地看著黃瀨：「原來是跟大我說要去工作啊。」

黃瀨聳聳肩，扯了個帥氣的笑容。表示隨便對方怎麼想。

這就是大我喜歡上的人。看著黃瀨一件一件地把衣服穿上，遮蓋住滿身情慾的痕跡，冰室既瞧不起這傢伙，卻又羨慕的不得了。

我剛才上了大我的男朋友。鬼使神差地，冰室突然開口：「吶、我現在就上推特告訴大我，說我們其實正在賓館，你覺得如何？」

停下動作，黃瀨眨眨眼睛，才又笑了出來：「你不會啦。」

「你才捨不得小火神難過呢。」

死死望著對方自信的表情許久，冰室才轉開視線：「……黃瀨君很瞭解我啊。」

這個狡猾的男人。冰室有點恍惚地想，一開始他只是想看看被大我喜歡上的到底是怎樣的傢伙，抱著報復和拆散兩人的心態勾引了對方，卻發現這傢伙和自己在床上實在契合，本來只是玩玩的兩人、卻演變成一發不可收拾的長期砲友。而聽著大我每天說著和黃瀨的點滴相處，他又不敢告訴對方自己已經搞上了他的男朋友。

這樣一看，進退兩難的人變成我了啊。

也起身開始整頓儀容，冰室對著黃瀨豪不留戀的背影，喃喃地開口：「快點跟大我分手吧。」

聽見對方的話語，黃瀨轉頭挑挑眉，露出似笑非笑的表情：「怎麼、你喜歡上我了？」

冰室嗤笑一聲，向黃瀨比出了中指。

**Author's Note:**

> 打夾對不起後來變得和陣營立場完全不一樣了啦≡；ﾟдﾟ)ﾉｼ
> 
> 本來是想要寫寫在美國長大把做愛當喝水可以自然打砲好聚好散的冰室哥哥的說……(`・ω・′)
> 
> 但不小心！我就！唔啊啊好喜翻對奇蹟懷有惡意的冰室哥哥喔!!!!
> 
> NTR敲棒的！不管是NTR小火神還是NTR小黃瀨都好好吃 ^q^
> 
> 一方面覺得跟自己和火神同時搞的黃瀨是個有夠爛的必取但一方面又很喜歡對方的身體、另一方面又超喜歡弟弟大我希望火黃趕快分分但是又擔心弟弟難過，如此複雜心境的冰室哥哥……好想表達得好啊(つд⊂)


End file.
